


Second Chances

by Hippychick90



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Protective Arthur Morgan, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippychick90/pseuds/Hippychick90
Summary: Arthur gets a second chance at love, with the person he least expected.
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently found that I love Mary-Beth and Arthur's friendship and I always noticed that there was flirty undertones. I wished they explored more of their relationship in the game. So I decided since they didn't and won't go back to fix it, to write it myself the best I could :D
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

He went all over Kingdom Come to find that damn fountain pen. He was nearly killed by Lemoyne raiders and was just about trampled by a spooked Silas. He didn't know why he continued with the quest, but he did and succeeded.

By sheer luck, the pen was located near Emerald Ranch, in an abandoned cabin that had four decomposing bodies inside. One was still sitting in a rocking chair. He also found a book for Jack, who'd lost his when they had to leave Blackwater. Arthur knew he'd be thrilled.

After finding what he was looking for, he started back to Rhodes, where their most recent camp was located. It was a nice spot, reminded him a lot of Blackwater. But mostly, it was peaceful. He wasn't sure how long they'd be staying, but, he wouldn't mind it if that spot became permanent. He knew he was foolish to believe that, knowing they never stayed in one place longer than a minute.

He stopped once it got dark, he was somewhere near the Kamassa river, close to Bluewater Marsh. It was getting warmer, so Arthur opted for his bedroll instead of the tent. Silas stood half the night, then laid down and slept the rest.

Arthur woke sometime before dawn and pulled out the fountain pen, staring at it and running his fingers over it. Something so simple Mary-Beth would adore, and here he thought women were complicated. He chuckled to himself as he stuffed it back in his satchel.

Silas noticed Arthur was awake and decided to get up. Since it was nearing dawn and Arthur was starving, he figured it was time to start the day. He began with a cup of coffee, while some venison cooked over the spit. He fed Silas some oatcakes and hay, then watched him graze.

He couldn't help but notice how many times his mind wandered back to Mary-Beth lately. He'd done plenty of things for her, plenty of things for all the women, so he wasn't sure what the difference was. Yeah she was attractive, beautiful even, but no more than before. It was puzzling him.

When the venison was near burnt, he took it off the spit and ripped a piece off with his teeth. White hot pain sizzled through his gums, causing him to spit it out. He quickly reached for his canteen of water and chugged half of it. It didn't help much, the damage was already done and the pain was immediate.

_Dumbass..._

Sometimes he forgot how hot meat could get, especially when he was starving. Needless to say, he waited until the venison was near cold before finishing it. He gave the forgotten piece to Silas, who thanked him with a snort.

After finishing his coffee and venison, he put out the fire, rolled up his bedroll and hoisted himself back in the saddle. He felt ready to take on the day, to take on some O'Driscoll's or Lemoyne raiders - if he had to, of course.

As Silas galloped at a steady speed, Arthur watched the sunrise, wishing that Mary-Beth could see this. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, it seemed to come on all of a sudden. Like a cold or a heat rash. No rhyme or reason for it.

He wasn't no expert on love or women, but he'd had a crush or two growing up and remembered the feeling quite well. It was embarrassing, because he didn't have the experience to approach the ladies, not the ones he liked anyway.

When he was about twenty and Mary came into the picture, he was a fumbling, stumbling idiot around her. He didn't know how to speak or breathe. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, aside from his Ma. Dutch tried to coach him on how to relax and impress her, but he was all thumbs.

He used to think of Mary-Beth as a friend, someone to confide in. Now, he was starting to feel differently towards her. When they talked, he found himself starting to stumble over his words, much like he did with Mary. His heart raced and his palms got sweaty too.

They hadn't had one of their talks in a long while, mainly because Arthur'd been avoiding it. Not that he didn't want to, he really did, he just couldn't. He'd just stare at her the whole time, marveling over her obvious beauty. He couldn't be embarrassed or be made out to look like an idiot if she told him to stop. So he just avoided her all together.

It was much later when he finally got back to camp, and Pearson greeted him expectedly. Arthur handed him a bundle of fish and the fat coot laughed and patted Arthur on the back. One down, two more to go, Arthur mused.

He sought Jack out near the water, skipping stones. He reached into his satchel, fumbling around with the contents inside, before pulling out the Penny Dreadful comic book. Jack's eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Oh thank you, Uncle Arthur!" He latched on to his leg.

Arthur chuckled and ruffled his hair."You're welcome. Enjoy."

Jack ran off, preaching that he had a Penny Dreadful comic book. Arthur shook his head and turned toward the water. Two down, one to go. But he couldn't bring himself to go find her. Not the way he was feeling right now, all giddy like a dammed school boy. He felt stupid for even having those feelings, knowing how dangerous it was. Nothing lasted forever, he kept telling himself, but it was always the same thing every day.

"Hi, Arthur."

Arthur's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice behind him. She must've sensed that he was avoiding her, must've sensed his anxiety around her. She must've thought he hated her or thought she was boring - if only she knew the truth.

"Hi, Mary-Beth."

She smiled and stopped beside him."It's so nice here. I hope we never leave."

"Yeah, it is nice." He gripped his belt."...But I wouldn't get too attached, we don't stay in these places for long."

"I know."

Arthur sighed and reached into his satchel, realizing it was now or never."Oh uh, I got that pen you asked for the other day."

Mary-Beth grinned."Oh, thank you!"

She reached for the pen and their fingers brushed up against each other. He could feel a slight hitch in her movements, but she continued just as quick. She examined the pen with gratitude, her eyes as wide as saucers. She too, looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Thank you again. You're always doin' stuff for me, Arthur. I...I hope one day I can return the favor."

Arthur smiled."Nah, I don't need anything."

"Well if you ever do, you know where to find me." She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

His breath hitched and he quickly turned toward the lake. _She kissed him!_ How could she kiss him? Had she not seen what he looked like? She must've been drunk or high from the excitement of the fountain pen.

As he reached into his satchel and pulled out a cigarette, he sat on a fallen log and struck a match on his boot. He took a long drag off the cigarette, watching a flock of birds overhead. Oh how he wished to be a bird.

Mary-Beth was so far out of his league. Girls like her deserved men who could give them the moon, not stolen goods. Sad part about this life, he always fell for the women who deserved better. They never said so, but he knew so. Despite knowing this, Arthur longed for Mary-Beth. An idiot he was for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but he couldn't help it.

He tossed his half smoked cigarette in the water and stood up. Even if he did take a chance with Mary-Beth, she'd find out his true self and leave him or worse...be killed. And he didn't know if he could take losing anyone else.

Pearson announced that dinner was ready, and his stomach grumbled in response. He walked back to camp and watched as everyone got their share, thanking him for the deer meat he brought in two nights before. Some days, he felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of feeding them. Charles did his fair share of hunting too, but they mostly turned to him. He felt like he had no one to turn to.

Mary-Beth walked up to him with a bowl of piping hot stew, he smiled his thanks and took the bowl. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he guessed she was returning the favor.

"Come sit with me?"

He wanted to say no, but not because he didn't want to. He just didn't know how to react being so close to her now. How could he say no though? She was far too kind and to hurt her like that, because he was nervous around her, would ruin any kind of friendship they had.

He nodded."Sure."

They walked down to the beach and sat beside each other, watching the setting sun. Arthur pulled out a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and held it out for Mary-Beth to see. She smiled in return.

"Are we sharin'? Or you hogging it all to yourself?"

He chuckled as he opened the bottle."Nah, I'm a gentlemen."

They ate and drank in silence, watching the birds overhead, the fish jumping out of the water, the fishermen passing by unaware of who they were. It was a very entertaining spot. And he was perfectly content with their silence, until she cleared her throat to speak.

"I saw you got another letter from that Mary?"

He nodded and looked down at the watery stew."Yeah, she's been buggin' to see me."

"Are you?"

He shrugged."I'dunno. I ain't sure that I wanna go down that road again."

She sat the empty bowl beside her leg."I understand that."

"It's temptin', but...it's a lot of stress I don't need right now." He wiped his mouth.

She nodded and sipped the bottle of Bourbon, before passing it back to Arthur.

Arthur watched as she leaned back on her elbows, tilting her head back. She was a Goddess - at least, she looked that way basking in the dying sunlight. Orange and pinks splashed across her freckled face, her deep blue green eyes twinkling like a diamond. His breath hitched and he quickly looked away.

"Are you...uh, you interested in anybody?"

He mentally slapped himself. Why did he ask that question? He sounded so pathetic and weak. He was about to stand up, to run away and hide, when she spoke - taking him by surprise.

"I ain't sure, Arthur. I think so, but I don't think he likes me back."

He swallowed."He's a damn fool if he don't."

She breathed a laugh."I suppose he is, but I guess that's why I like him."

She picked up her empty bowl and stood to her feet. Arthur stood too, brushing off his pants. She thanked him for sitting with her and walked away. He watched her completely fascinated. She was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated!  
> Please be kind! :D


End file.
